


Is This What You Call Fate?

by silversword



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, inspired by the layout of this takemi/chihaya fic that was absolute gold, oh youre a lesbian couple? whos the lawyer and whos the vegan baker?, p5 protag never maxed chihaya's confidant, sae is a dumb lesbian and you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversword/pseuds/silversword
Summary: Walking back to the subway station one night, Sae feels herself drawn to a fortune teller stand as well as the mysterious woman on the other side of the table. Skeptical at first, she pays 5,000 yen only to receive something so generic it could have worked for any number of people. While that should have been the end of it, something keeps bringing them back together.[broken in half to be more manageable!]
Relationships: Niijima Sae/Mifune Chihaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Is This What You Call Fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this in APRIL. i dont think i'll get it done by the 20th which is when the draft gets deleted so take like half of what i currently have written. i dont know anything about tarot or fortune telling, sorry. i did a bit of research and made up the rest.

April 24th

Despite her utter lack of a social life, Sae was frequently invited out by her coworkers. Of course, she always declined. She had far too much work to do. Going out to drink booze and eat greasy food didn’t seem like a productive use of her time, even if her coworkers weren’t assholes. Besides, Makoto was always waiting for her at home. After the first half dozen invites were turned down, one of the men she worked with tried again, saying he “wouldn’t take no for an answer” and “it’s just one night.” That didn’t convince her. Before she turned him down again, however, Sae came up with an idea. If she accepted just this once, it would appease her coworkers. Then, she would be saved from social interaction for at least a little while.

That was how she ended up in Shinjuku. Their group filled up a number of seats at the bar. The only other customer was a woman near the end with a camera around her neck. Besides one of the men trying to hit on her, Sae’s group largely ignored the woman. She was content with this, choosing to instead talk to “Lala,” which was apparently the name of the woman behind the bar.

“You never talk about your personal life, Niijima,” one of her coworkers, a stocky man she couldn’t recall the name of, said.

Sae watched as the ice cubes chased each other around her glass as she lightly swirled it. She had hardly taken a sip since it was handed to her. “I prefer not to talk about myself at work.”

“Oh, but we’re off work right now. How about it?”

She glanced at the clock. How long until it wouldn’t be considered rude to leave?

“What’s up? Got a boyfriend waiting up for you?”

Her mind drifted to Makoto. Exams were coming up soon. Makoto worked hard for her grades, but was it hard enough? All she cared about was her sister’s success. Do it for Makoto. That’s what she told herself every time she started to feel worn down.

“No boyfriend, no.”

“Girlfriend, then?”

Sae jerked her head to look at him. She gave him a sharp look.

“No problem if you do! I’m a progressive guy. I got no problems with gay people.” He was rambling now, face already flushed from the shots he’d been downing since they arrived. “Some of my best friends are gay!”

“No girlfriend, either.”

“Like I said, it’s cool if you do! I won’t judge. I mean, you seem like the type of girl to… well, you know.”

Sae ground her teeth together. Who did this man think he was? As much as she would love to choke him out right here, it wouldn’t be beneficial. She couldn’t be branded as the hormonal woman so many of her coworkers likely already thought of her as.

Her glass clinked as it made connection with the counter. Sae stood up. “It’s getting late. I better get home.”

“Let me walk you to the station.”

She shook her head and forced a smile on her face. “Don’t worry. You stay here and have fun. Goodbye. See you all tomorrow.”

The walk back to the station had her even more disgusted than she already was. Couples were leaned up against each other, some of them doing indecent things right up against a building. Several people were hunched over in back alleys, throwing up everything they had only to go back to one of the bars to drink more. There was one thing that caught Sae’s eye, however.

A simple table sat near the flower shop. The only decoration was a purple tablecloth. A young woman smiled at Sae as she passed.

“Would you like a reading?” she asked.

Sae looked at her oddly. “Reading?”

The woman giggled. “I’m a fortune teller. I can sense an inner turmoil in you. Let me help you.” She extended a hand out towards Sae.

Everything about this screamed “scam,” but Sae felt drawn to this woman. Perhaps it was the woman’s smile, or maybe something about her eyes. She was cute, at least. When working with the general public, it was always convenient to be easy on the eyes. Sae didn’t even register sitting down until she was face to face with that cheerful smile.

“Is there anything in particular you’d like to ask the cards?”

Sae looked down at the table. A deck of tarot cards was stacked in the center. She knew very little about fortune telling and what sort of questions could be asked. How do you talk to cards? More importantly, how do the cards talk back? It all seemed more than a little fishy. She racked her brain for anything she knew about tarot reading.

“You can read the past, present, and future, correct?”

The fortune teller beamed, nodding. “That’s right! Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” She tried to sound more sure than she was.

“Okay, that’ll be 5,000 yen, please.”

Surely, she heard her wrong. 5,000 yen?

She made an attempt to hide her disbelief. “Why so much?”

The fortune teller didn’t seem fazed. If anything, she looked like she answered this question all the time. “My readings have a 90% accuracy.”

Sae narrowed her eyes. She didn’t believe that for a second. So why was she pulling out her wallet?

She took the money with a smile, placing it in a small lockbox next to her. “We’ll do a three-card spread, okay?”

As if Sae had any idea what that meant, she mumbled out a quiet “sure.”

The cards didn’t matter that much to Sae. After all, she couldn’t understand what they meant. That’s what the fortune teller was there for. She was glad when the woman directed her attention to the cards in front of her. She flipped over each of them. For just a moment, the fortune teller closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her expression was serious.

“In your past, I see that you were once very happy.” Instead of moving on, the fortune teller continued. Her eyebrows knit together in concern. “...something changed and you were brought great sorrow.”

Her father’s death… of course. Sae still had her doubts. That was much too vague to convince her that this wasn’t a scam.

“In your present, I see two women. You have a woman in your life that strives for recognition from you, yet you shun her at every chance given.”

Sae frowned. Makoto?

“In your future, I see…” the fortune teller gasped, jolting forward so fast that her knees bumped the table.

“Are you alright, Miss?”

“Yes. I believe so.” She smoothed out the front of her dress and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Then, she began again. “In your future, I see a twisted place full of distortion and ruin. Your heart shall be your own downfall.”

That settled it. Sae had wasted 5,000 yen on a scam artist. She stood up from the table.

“Thank you for the reading, but I don’t believe I’ll be coming back.”

The fortune teller gave her an apologetic smile. “That’s a shame. If you change your mind, please stop by.” She stood up as well, extending her hand.

Sae shook it. “It was interesting meeting you, Miss…”

“Chihaya Mifune.”

She nodded. “I’ll take my leave now, Miss Mifune.”

* * *

May 13th

A teacher at Makoto’s school was taken into police custody. The culprits called themselves the “Phantom Thieves.” Sae could only hope that they wouldn’t interfere with her sister’s studies. Still, these thieves seemed like they planned on causing more problems in the future. How did they get that teacher to confess? She couldn’t figure it out.

After the incident with the fortune teller, Sae didn’t plan on going to Shinjuku again. She had every intention of staying away and focusing on her work. One night, though, she was sitting at her desk when her eyes started to close. Her phone buzzed near her head. She jolted awake, rubbing at her eyes.

Grumbling to herself, Sae checked her phone. She rubbed her eyes. In glaring letters was a text message.

Makoto: Are you coming home tonight?

She looked long and hard at the bright screen and the words in front of her. The clock in the top left read “11:02.” If she left now, she’d make it back soon enough. Sae eyed the mountain of paperwork on her desk. She just needed a walk to clear her head, maybe some coffee. As she walked through the dark and empty building, she typed out a response, deflecting the question easily.

Sae: Shouldn’t you be in bed?

Makoto: Just finishing up some homework.

Sae: It’s good that you’re staying on top of your studies.

Makoto: When are you coming back?

Insistent as always. The subway station was growing closer by the minute. She sent one last text before stepping on.

Sae: I’ll see you when I see you.

As it was night, the subway was fairly empty, just a few stragglers of the night crowd getting a late start on their Friday night. It wasn’t fair that they were allowed to do what they wanted. Didn’t she deserve that more than anyone? Why was she stuck in a dead-end job while everyone around her enjoyed themselves?

She sighed, leaning her head back against the window. Just as she was about to doze off again, a voice on the intercom spoke.

“Now arriving at Shinjuku station.”

“Damn it,” Sae mumbled.

Rather than take this subway back to her original station and get on a new one, she chose to get off now and wait for one that will take her to LeBlanc like she originally intended. It would be quicker that way. Were they even open this late? It didn’t matter. She’d make them open if she had to. With a bit of time to kill, Sae found herself wandering down the road. If she was lucky, she’d run across somewhere to grab a bite to eat.

“Hello again!”

Sae slowly turned around to find a familiar table and a smiling face. “Oh, it’s you.”

Seeing Chihaya shouldn’t have come as a surprise. It seemed this was where she usually set up shop. At this time of night, though? Didn’t she have anywhere else to be?

“I didn’t expect to see you again.” Chihaya’s eyes twinkled. “Could it be fate?”

Sae chuckled. “Nothing like that, I’m afraid. Just a long night and a trip on the wrong subway.”

A coincidence was all it was. Fate didn’t exist.

“Since you’re here…” she turned on a customer service smile that Sae had only ever seen on retail workers and restaurant servers. “Care for another reading?”

“I’ll admit that you’re a pleasant woman, but I know when I’m being scammed. And for 5,000 yen? I’ll pass.”

The smile fell as soon as it came. Chihaya scowled. “Scammed?” she repeated.

Sae had already figured out this woman. “The fortune you read for me was so generic it could be used for any number of situations. You advertise as only being right 90% of the time so people can’t be angry when it turns out you’re wrong. I’m right, aren’t I?”

That seemed to hit a nerve. Her hands balled into fists. “You’re wrong. I— I’ll prove it to you! Sit here.” Chihaya motioned to the chair in front of her.

With a quick glance at the time, Sae sat down. She crossed her legs one over the other. It was the same stance she took during an interrogation. Calm, cool, unaffected. That’s what every prosecutor should be.

“I’ll predict what’s going to happen to you tonight. That’ll prove it, right?”

Sae gave her a skeptical look, but otherwise managed to look unbothered.

“Think about what you plan on doing and choose a card.”

Without much choice, she did as Chihaya said. When the card was turned over, the fortune teller closed her eyes much like she did last time. Her eyes snapped open.

“When you go home next, breakfast will be waiting for you.”

She waited for Chihaya to continue. “That’s all?”

Chihaya nodded, a smile returning to her face. “Anything more and I’d have to charge you.”

Sae checked the time. The subway would be arriving soon. “I have to go. It was a pleasure to see you again, Miss Mifune.”

“I hope this will convince you that my fortunes are real.” She gave a wave. “See you around.”

“I sincerely doubt it.”

In order to trick the fortune teller, Sae went home that night rather than wait until the morning like she had planned. The lights were all off in the apartment. Makoto had likely already gone to sleep. Sae didn’t bother moving quietly. Even in the dark, she could easily find the fridge. From the light on the inside, she saw a sealed container with a pink sticky note on the top. In Makoto’s writing was one word: “Sae.”

It wasn’t uncommon for Makoto to cook something when she was alone. Sae had never been very skilled at cooking since she was far too busy to practice. Her younger sister made dinner or ordered takeout most nights. Makoto’s diet was the least of Sae’s worries. Cooking was just a way for Makoto to pay back her sister for taking care of her. At least, that’s how Sae saw it.

Curious, she lifted the lid of the container and peered inside. Pancakes.

* * *

June 7th

Two people had been taken down by the Phantom Thieves with no indication of how the thieves operated. Although they were doing good, it was concerning. What if these thieves were the ones behind the mental shutdowns? It was something the police couldn’t overlook. How did they steal people’s hearts?

On a different note, the act of “stealing hearts” was similar to what Chihaya had said. “Your heart shall be your own downfall.” Did the fortune teller know anything? It was worth a try, at least.

That was how she ended up in Shinjuku again. This time, it was daytime, the warm sun shining brightly overhead as Sae walked down the street towards the fortune teller’s table.

Chihaya seemed to perk up when she noticed her. “Did I convince you that my fortunes are real?”

It was almost comical how hopeful the fortune teller looked. Perhaps she was even better of an actress than Sae imagined. Perhaps her fortunes really were true. There was no real way of telling what was coincidence without further testing.

Sae sat down. This time, she leaned forward, elbows resting on the table and chin placed in her hands. “While it’s true that what you said came true, I still have my doubts.”

Chihaya looked at her curiously. “If it came true, isn’t it proof enough?”

“It’s a mere coincidence.”

She clicked her tongue, an annoyed look passing over her face. “If you don’t think I’m a real fortune teller, then what are you even doing here?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

The only response she got was a skeptical look, much like the one Sae had given her when they first met.

Sae had prepared this speech beforehand. All she had to do was hope Chihaya agreed. “I told you before that I have doubts about you and your… work, but I think you’re a nice woman.” Her face was set in a serious expression. “Miss Mifune, I would like to test your skills.”

“What do I get out of this deal?”

“The money you make off me, of course. That should be a sufficient incentive.”

Chihaya hummed in thought, fingers drumming against the table. “I guess that’ll be fine.”

A small smile came to Sae’s mouth. The fortune teller had taken the bait. If she really was connected to the Phantom Thieves like she thought, there was a chance that Chihaya would slip and reveal more than she wanted.

Sae reached into the inside of her blazer and produced a small business card. “Here. Contact me when you have time.”

* * *

June 12th

Unknown Number: Is this Sae Niijima?

Sae was on the way to the subway station when she received a text. She gave her card out to anyone who needed it. There was no telling who had her contact info. Still, a dark thought came to her mind, a thought that sent a chill down her spine. _What if the Phantom Thieves found her?_

Sae: It is. Who is this?

Unknown Number: It’s Chihaya. I was wondering if you had time for a reading today?

Sae: I’ll be right over.

Of course it was just the fortune teller. Sae breathed a sigh of relief. Why would the Phantom Thieves come after her? It wasn’t like she was doing anything wrong. All she could do was blame the fortune she’d gotten. Ever since then, she’d been shaken up. There was no reason for it. She had faith in what she was doing.

Chihaya was at the same table she always sat at. She greeted Sae with a wave and a smile. “I didn’t know you were a prosecutor.”

Sae placed her bag into her lap as she sat down. “Aren’t you supposed to be psychic?”

She laughed at that, a soft, airy sort of sound that would have brought a blush to Sae’s cheeks if she was a weaker woman. “Not a psychic, no.” Chihaya placed a hand on the deck of tarot cards that rested in the center of the table. She splayed them out before putting them back together again. “I can only ask the cards for guidance. They show me a glimpse into the future.”

“It sure sounds like you’re psychic.”

“And you said you don’t believe in fortunes,” she teased.

Sae tightened her grip on her bag. “Let’s just get started already.”

Chihaya gave her customer service smile. It was different from how she had greeted Sae. This one was void and empty. Fake. Just like so much of the people Sae dealt with day in and day out.

“Is there anything specific you would like to ask?”

The comment Chihaya had made about Sae’s heart during their first meeting had stuck with her, partly because it mirrored the Phantom Thieves’ calling cards and partly because it was so vague.

“I want to know about my future.” 

She handed over 5,000 yen, wincing as she did so. Was finding information on the Phantom Thieves worth this much? Sae kept her eyes glued to Chihaya’s face, studying the changes in her expression as she turned over each of the cards. She took in the fortune teller’s smile changing into a frown, followed by surprise, and something Sae couldn’t quite put a name to.

“It may not seem this way to you, but you have a choice. Should you choose to continue down your current path, you are fated to bring only sorrow and despair to yourself. The person you care for most in the world will grow distant as a result of your actions.” Chihaya forced a smile back on her face.

Sae placed a hand on her chin in thought, nodding. “That certainly doesn’t sound good.”

Chihaya offered her an encouraging look. “I hope fate leads you in the right direction.”

* * *

July 18th

The sun was hot and unforgiving as Sae made her way down the street. Normally, she would be at the office going through files and testimonies to find some shred of information that could tell her where she could find the Phantom Thieves, but there was a minor infestation that led to the whole place being fumigated. Nobody was allowed in for the next two days.

With Kaneshiro in police custody and his case being processed, there was more work than ever. Sae was just thankful that she was chasing the Phantom Thieves. Since she started work as a prosecutor, she’d been working her ass off without any recognition. Everyone around her was getting promoted while she was stuck. The worst part was that the people that got promoted were always incompotent. That just meant more work for everyone else.

A familiar smell drifted out of a low doorway and into the street. Sae stopped walking. As soon as she did, a person ran directly into her back. She turned around, only to see—

“Miss Mifune,” Sae greeted her, with a smile on her face. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were following me.”

Chihaya was dressed down today. Rather than her normal fortune telling outfit, she was in a knee-length skirt and a loose blouse. A purple purse was strapped over her shoulder and hung at her hip. They had never stood next to each other before. Now that they were face to face, Sae realized just how much shorter the other woman was. As much as Sae hated to admit it, Chihaya looked cute, especially with her cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

“Oh! I thought it was you,” Chihaya said, hands gripping onto the strap of her purse. “I just wasn’t completely sure.” She flashed a polite smile. “I don’t usually see you much during the day.”

Sae gave a shrug, choosing to spare her the details. “Work,” she said simply.

“Are you off today?”

She weighed her options. Technically, work waited for her at home still. The Phantom Thieves wouldn’t catch themselves. On the other hand, though, there was still a chance that Chihaya knew something about the thieves. It was a stretch, but it was better than nothing. Besides, she was beginning to enjoy the fortune teller’s company. Her cheerfulness was addicting.

“Something like that.”

Chihaya’s face lit up. “I was just going to grab a bite to eat. Do you want to come with me?

In response, Sae held out her arm. With a giggle, Chihaya looped their arms together. As they walked down the street, it struck Sae how much they must look like a couple. That was to the untrained eye, of course. Obviously, she was just using Chihaya for information… so why did that thought fill her with so much guilt?

“So what are you feeling?”

Sae blinked in surprise. Had she been that obvious? “What do you mean?”

Chihaya squeezed her arm. “For lunch, silly! Are you craving anything?”

“Nothing in particular, no.”

The smell of coffee drifted out into the street as they passed a cafe. Sae paused once more, halting them both in the process. That had been the smell earlier. After being a regular at LeBlanc for so long, she almost forgot what cheap, shitty coffee smelled like.

“Something wrong?” Chihaya looked up at her with concern etched on her features.

Sae squeezed her arm like the fortune teller had done earlier. “Just need my caffeine fix.” She chose to leave out the part about how she was banned from LeBlanc because she had harassed the owner about his adopted daughter. Not one of her finest moments.

They sat at a small table squeezed into the corner of the place. Sae ordered coffee, while Chihaya ordered an herbal tea.

“Aren’t you supposed to be able to read tea leaves?”

Chihaya nodded enthusiastically. “You need a certain kind of tea for that, though. It’s different from my cards, but I know how to do it. Just not as much practice with it. I could do a tea reading for you sometime, if you want.”

Sae gave a little shrug. “Maybe.”

As often as she told herself that this outing was purely for her investigation, she found herself enjoying Chihaya’s company. Between her coworkers and Makoto, Sae didn’t have any female friends her own age. In fact, she didn’t have any friends at all. Maybe that would explain the fuzzy feeling she got when she saw the fortune teller.

Chihaya breathed in the scent of her tea, letting out a content sigh afterwards. It was likely too hot for her to drink. Sae silently thanked her past self for deciding on iced coffee. Who in their right mind would order a hot drink when it was already hot enough outside?

“So you’re a prosecutor. That must be hard.”

Sae shrugged. “I’m good at what I do. Keep the criminals behind bars where they can’t harm anyone.”

“Is that what you do?”

She nodded. “More or less.”

Although she talked a big game, Sae took no real pride in her job. At first, she was excited to change the world. She wanted to be like her father, who fought the bad guys and always won. He was a real superhero to her and Makoto. That had been when she was young and naive. The system was broken, made only to serve a select number of people. Everyone else had to choose to let it happen or exploit the system for themselves. For her, the answer was obvious.

Chihaya nodded. Her eyebrows were furrowed in thought.

“Is something wrong?”

“Huh? Oh! No, everything is fine.” Chihaya laughed nervously. “Are you ready to go?”

The coffee she had ordered was nowhere near the quality from LeBlanc. She was starting to regret getting banned from there. It wasn’t like she could ask someone to get her a to-go order, either; the old man would never allow that.

More importantly, going out to lunch was a perfect opportunity to learn more about Chihaya. If she was connected with the Phantom Thieves, she was bound to let something slip. Unfortunately, lunch went smoothly. They chatted about their respective jobs. Chihaya complained about some of the more rowdy customers she had dealt with while Sae complained about her coworkers always pestering her about her dating life.

“It’s like,” Sae guestered with her hand that wasn’t currently holding her glass of water, “why do they even care so much? Not like they even have a chance with me.”

Chihaya laughed. “What, you don’t like cocky guys?”

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “No,” she said pointedly. “They’re not exactly my type. Besides, it’s not like I have much time to worry about dating.”

“If you… had a type, what would it be?”

Curiously, Chihaya was looking down, moving the food around on her plate. Was this normally how friends acted? Did they talk about their love lives while blushing and not making eye contact?

Sae shrugged. “I guess I don’t really have one. What kind of guy do you like?”

Chihaya just laughed. “That’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Other than not gaining any information, lunch went well. Afterwards, they went their separate ways, agreeing to meet the next time they’re both free.

* * *

August 23

With the MedJed threat taken care of and no new information regarding how the Phantom Thieves worked and who was their target, Sae was beginning to grow more and more desperate. There seemed to be only one lead worth pursuing: Chihaya Mifune.

With two police officers as backup, Sae marched into Shinjuku. It was nearing close to the evening and the fortune teller stand was quite lively. A few people were lined up nearby. In the chair was a familiar-looking boy. His hair was dark and shaggy. He wore glasses. Sae couldn’t quite remember where she had seen him before.

“Miss Mifune,” Sae said, less of a greeting and more of a precursor for what was to come. “You’re under arrest for suspicion of working with the Phantom Thieves. We’re bringing you in for questioning. I suggest you cooperate.”

Chihaya looked at her in shock and betrayal. “What?! You think I’m with the—”

“Save it for when we get to the station.”

The fortune teller didn’t put up a fight when she was handcuffed. Sae took her bag, along with the deck of tarot cards that were on the table. There was no telling what might be evidence.

* * *

August 24

Sae watched from behind the one-sided glass as Chihaya sat at the table for interrogation. The fortune teller had spent the previous night in a holding cell. It was a tactic used to shake up the suspect. The more off they’re feeling, the more likely they are to let slip a clue. A confession was even easier to draw out after hours and hours of non-stop interrogation. Sae was prepared to do whatever it took to put the Phantom Thieves behind bars. That would secure her promotion without a doubt.

With a deep breath to steady herself, Sae walked toward the door to the room. When she entered, she was met with a look of anger from Chihaya. She attempted to push down the pain in her chest. Perhaps she should pay a visit to a doctor sometime soon.

“You’re not a police officer, you know. You can’t just hold me here.”

Calmly, Sae sat down at the table. She placed a folder on the desk. It was empty, actually, without any real information in it aside from each of the Phantom Thieves’ targets, but it looked to be full. Just another cheap tactic to shake up a suspect.

“I’m the lead on this case. It’s up to me to catch the Phantom Thieves.”

“Is what they’re doing really so bad? You told me you wanted to keep people safe. The Phantom Thieves are doing exactly that!”

Sae crossed her arms across her chest. “Are they?”

Chihaya nodded. “They took down loads of criminals already. Isn’t that why you became a prosecutor?” She held out her hands, both of which were in handcuffs. “Can I have my cards?”

“Are they how you change people’s hearts?”

Chihaya groaned. “No. I—”

“But you do admit to being part of the Phantom Thieves.”

“No! Sae, what’s gotten into you?”

“Let’s talk about your targets.” Sae reached into the folder. She placed a photo of Kamoshida on the table. “How did you learn about him?”

Chihaya scowled. “The news.”

Sae placed a photo of Madarame. “And him?”

“He’s a famous artist! Everyone knows him.”

Kaneshiro.

“The news!”

“Are you trying to convince me you had nothing to do with any of these people?”

“Yes! I’m innocent!”

Sae clicked her tongue against her teeth. “I don’t believe you.”

After hours of questioning, it was clear that Chihaya wasn’t planning on confessing any time soon. Unfortunately, the only option was to release her. Sae didn’t miss the pointed glare she received as the fortune teller picked up her belongings and left the station. The pain in her chest only worsened. Yes, a visit to the doctor was definitely in order.

* * *

September 3rd

Sae walked down the streets of Shinjuku. She knew exactly where she was going but made an attempt to look casual. Her feet stopped in front of the fortune teller stand.

Chihaya scowled. “What do _you_ want?”

“Just keeping an eye on my suspect.”

Oddly enough, the fortune teller’s cheeks flushed slightly. “If you’re going to be standing around, the least you could do is pay for a reading.”

With not much else to do, Sae fished out 5,000 yen from her bag. She sat down across from Chihaya. The parallels between the fortune telling table and the interrogation room table weren’t lost on her. In this case, though, Chihaya was the one holding the cards. Sae had no power in this.

Chihaya messed around with her cards for a moment. Then she gasped inaudibly. She looked up at Sae. “It seems you’re going to be targeted soon.”

“By who?!” she demanded.

“The Phantom Thieves.”

Sae’s eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Is that a threat, Miss Mifune? I suggest you change that reading right now.”

Chihaya shook her head. “You don’t understand. Fate cannot be changed. However…” She reached down next to her and produced a white rock. “You can avoid your future if you buy a Holy Stone.”

“A what?”

Seamlessly, Chihaya switched to her customer service smile. “With the low price of 100,000 yen, you can change your fate!”

“100,000? What?” Sae scoffed. “I wasn’t aware you were an extortionist.”

Chihaya shook her head, confusion evident. “No, I’m not an extortionist. I’m not even very flexible.”

Sae pinched the bridge of her nose. “Whatever. I’ll buy the rock.”

“Stone!”

“The stone! Whatever!”

* * *

September 10th

Sae placed the remains of the Holy Stone on the fortune telling table. “I wasn’t aware you were a scam artist.”

Chihaya gave her a strange look. “What are you talking about?”

“This stone you sold me? It’s just salt. You’re scamming people.” Sae crossed her arms. “I want my money back.”

“I—” Chihaya looked down in shame. “I can’t give it back.”

Sae rolled her eyes. “Of course you can’t.” She turned on her heel. “This is goodbye, Miss Mifune. I’m never coming back here again.”

* * *

October 29th

Despite what she had said, Sae returned to Chihaya’s table. This time, she had a very specific question in mind. Even if the fortune teller wasn’t connected to the Phantom Thieves, it was possible she could still help. That idea was the epitome of desperate. Why else would she come to ask a scam artist for assistance?

Chihaya gave her a curious expression.

“I’m here for a reading.” Sae sat down in the chair. “Who’s going to arrest the Phantom Thieves?”

Chihaya scoffed. “I’m not some magic eight ball you can just shake for answers.”

Sae rolled her eyes. “Fine. Is catching the Phantom Thieves in my future?”

After a bit of card shuffling, Chihaya shook her head. “I’m afraid not.”

With clenched fists, Sae stood up. At one point, she and Chihaya had been friends of some kind, but now she could hardly stand to be around her. She would catch the Phantom Thieves, regardless of what everyone else thought. There was no room for failure. She would win.


End file.
